Mistaken Identities. I'm You and You're Me! Part 2
Timber: Well Lawrence, it's just you and me! Lawrence: his head with a smile Timber and Lawrence began heading for the middle road, unaware of what was about to come. Back at The Small Fighter The Pudge Pirates had just arrived at a small island somewhere in the West Blue. They had just run out of food, so the crew had to make a pit stop and restock their inventory. Once there, they noticed a certain pirate ship. It's jolly roger's crossbones were a pencil and a paintbrush. The skull looked particularly happy. The figurehead of the ship had a blonde mermaid. No doubt about it, it was The Jolly Holiday, the main pirate ship of The Jolly Pirates. Pudge: Let's get this show on the road! I'm a bit curious to see if these pirates really are as strange as the Marines made them out to be. Knowing the Marines though, the crew's details are probably exagerrated. Clay: Well, this could be interesting. I say we go. With that, the rest of the crew agreed and anchored their ship next to The Jolly Holiday. The crew climbed off The Small Fighter and made their way for the nearest town. Once there, they noticed the various shops and stalls along the way. Doc: This place has quite the selection, it's impressive! Carlos: Yeah, you could easily get distracted in a place like this. Becky: Hey, what's this? Becky took notice of a rather large statue to her right. Artemis: A cerberus? How intimidating. Carlos: Yeah, but you'd have to be quite the baka to want something like that. I mean, it's price is way too high and it wouldn't serve any real use, other than being a decoration. Doc: How true... Picalo picked up the scent of food up ahead. Picalo's stomach growled. Becky: Hm? You're still hungry? Pudge: Maybe he smells food nearby. We should keep our eyes peeled just in case. The Pudge Pirates then came across the four way intersection that The Jolly Pirates had come across earlier. Pudge: A split. Should we go our separate ways from here? Carlos: Sure, why not? We should probably go in pairs, for protection, you now? Artemis: Good idea. Doc: But there are seven of us. How will we split up with an uneven amount of people? Becky: Well i'm taking Picalo. Carlos: I'm going with Pudge. Clay: I'll go with either of you guys, if it's alright with you. Artemis: Sure. Doc: OK. So it'll be the three of us. Pudge: Let's meet up again in an hour. We'll decide what to do after that. Clay: Sounds good to me. The Pudge Pirates then split up into their respective groups. Pudge and Carlos took the path to the right (Chris and Wyatt's path,) Becky and Picalo took the path to the left (Sakura, Spike, and Glory's path,) and Clay, Artemis and Doc took the middle path (Timber and Lawrence's path.) After a few minutes of walking, The Pudge and Jolly Pirates found themselves farther down in the market. Unbeknownst to them, a shady figure was watching Chris, Wyatt, Pudge and Carlos from out of a building's window. He put a Den Den Mushi to his mouth and began talking into it. ???: Marines? Marines, this is officer Gilbert speaking! You won't believe this, but I just saw The Jolly Pirates and The Pudge Pirates in the same location! Permission to call for assistance! I repeat! Permission- ???: ALRIGHT! I get it, Gilbert! We're sending Captain Hina over there on the double. Gilbert: Thank you! I'll be on guard for Hina's ship! ???: Is that all, Marine? Gilbert: Yes sir! ???: Good. Over and out. Gilbert: Yes sir. Gilbert set the Den Den Mushi down and peered out the window again, making sure that the pirates were still there. Sure enough, they were. All that was needed to be done now was wait for Hina to arrive. At Marine HQ ???: You heard the man! Send Hina there on the double! We're dealing with some dangerous pirates, so make sure to give her an additional supply of ships and men! ???: Aye aye! Back at the pirates' location The two crews had split up even farther after half an hour, albeit some of their members were less than pleased about it. In the middle of a large opening, next to a water fountain, the respective Captains and First Mates finally met up. Pudge: Ah, that's where you ran off to! Carlos: BAKA! You're the one who ran off! Pudge: No, I was keeping tabs on you the whole time. Carlos: You're such a liar, Pudge! You know you were the one who got lost! Chrissmiling: Oiiii!!! Spiiiike! Did you get lost?! Tootootoo!! Spike: Shut your mouth Fart Boy! I didn't get lost, you did!! Chris: What'd I say about calling me Fart Boy, Spike Ass?!! Spike: And what'd I say about calling me Spike Ass?! Chris: If there weren't people around, i'd so kick your spiky ass! Spike: Right back at ya! The two Captains and First Mates began a light arguement before bumping into one another. Chris: Ah! Pudge: Woah! Spike: Hm? Carlos: Huh? The two members from each crew stared at each other for a while. It wasn't long until Pudge and Carlos noticed Chris and Spike from their wanted posters. Pudge: Well, if it isn't the pirates I wanted to meet! Chris: Huh?! Do we know you?! Carlos: You may not know us, but we've heard about you. Spike: Who the hell are these guys? Pudge: Why don't we introduce ourselves, Carlos? These guys don't seem to know us. Carlos: Sure, be my guest. Pudge and Carlos introduced themselves as the Captain and First Mate/Cook of The Pudge Pirates respectively. Chris and Spike were perplexed at first, until Pudge and Carlos began explaining their adventures and crimes against the World Government. Chris and Spike looked impressed. Chris: Woah, so you guys are big shot pirates?! AMAZING! Spike: That's definately a nice resume for a pirate crew... Wow! I can't imagine destroying Maine bases left and right like that... Chris: YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL! Pudge: Hey, keep it down, "Stinky!" We don't want to draw too- Chris: DON'T CALL ME STINKY!!!! CALL ME "CLAY MAN CHRIS!!!!" Spike: Don't shout, "Clay Man!!" Spike hit Chris in the face and tried to cover his mouth. Chris tried to yell at Spike but was unable to do so, so he only gave his First Mate a nasty glare. Spike: Don't give me that! You want a whole fleet of Marines after us? These guys have been harassing the Marines and the World Government, and we took down that Vice Admiral a while ago. We're screwed if anyone finds us here. Chris calmed down a bit, causing Spike to let him go. Carlos: We heard about that. You guys defeated Vice Admiral Grim, huh? That's an impressive feat! Pudgesmiling: Great job you guys! I wish I could've seen that! Chrisgrinning: Thanks, that bastard deserved it for messing with my nakama. Mess with my nakama, and you're gonna regret it! Chris slammed a fist into his hand. Afterward, the four pirates walked together, too busy to shop for food since they were too enthralled with each other's stories of adventure. Eventually, something distracted them long enough for them to pay attention to what was happening. People were panicking for some reason. Pudge, Carlos, Chris and Spike stopped for a minute to notice. Carlos: What's going on?! Is the island being attacked?! Spike: Why is everyone so worked up?! Panicked Man #1: RUN! There are pirates here!! Panicked Woman #1: If THEY'RE here, then that can only mean there are pirates somewhere!! The group realized what was going on. Spike: S**t!! I think I know who's here! Pudge: It looks like we DID make too much noise! Carlos: This isn't good... I wonder who they sent after us?! Chris frowned. He didn't want them to come and ruin his fun with The Pudge Pirates. Chris: SO WHAT?! I'LL KICK THEIR ASS!! JUST POINT ME IN THE DIRECTION OF WHEREVER THE HELL THEY ARE!! A number of ships pulled into the harbor on the other side of the island, away from The Small Fighter and The Jolly Holiday. People began to appear from within the ships in a large mass with one figure sticking out among them all. ???: Now, where are those pirates? Hina wants to finish this quickly. To Be Continued Category:Stories Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Pudge Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Collaboration Category:Pudge